Drenched
by omgit'sraininglolipopz
Summary: When Lydia dies in a carriage accident, everyone thinks it's all thier fault. However when investigating the accident, it appears to be no accident. Someone tried to killed Lydia (or at least someone in the carriage) on purpose! The gang decides to set aside their differences and similarities inorder to catch the criminal that killed Lydia. EdgarxLydia EXTREME FLUFFINESS!


AN: The song that inspired this songfic was "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Each chapter's scenes will be based off a different song. I anyone could suggest any other songs that may be useful for future chapters, that would be great! Enjoy 3

* * *

"Why did you come here?" Nico asked. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," he replied. "Without knowing Lydia's current state… I… I… I just don't know."

The door of the small cabin opened and Raven walked in. Nico turned to acknowledge the servant's presence. However, the earl continuously started at the spaces between his fingers. Raven bowed before his master. "I apologize for my tardiness. Where you hurt in the accident, master?"

"No Raven, I'm fine. But that's beside the point. Where's Lydia and how is she?" Edgar's clenched his fists, trying to hold back the tears. The Blue Knight Earl doesn't cry, under **any** circumstances.

Raven hesitated to answer his master. "I'm… I'm sorry master." He paused to take a deep breath. "It's… it's all my fault. I took a life without an order."

"Lydia…" Nico whispered to himself. "I know you're not dead. You can't be. You just can't be…" Everyone was silent for the moment after that. Was everyone's beloved fairy doctor really murdered by Raven?

The earl should up, but kept his head down and fists clenched. "Raven, it's not your fault." Raven looked up at his master out of confusion. Edgar cleared his throat before going on. "I continue to let my people die. I continue to fail to protect. And now, at the cost of Ly…" He stopped and fell back down into his chair. Raven and Nico intended on the earl to not finish his sentence.

A long time of holding back tears went by before Edgar rose from his chair and ordered Raven to him to where his fiancée lay. Nico followed behind the two closely, for he anxiously awaited to for-sure prove the physical presence of his partner in the line of fairy work, Lydia Carlton.

The trio rode in the carriage in which Raven had come in. Although Kelpie was also present, Nico and Raven never had to lift a finger to get rid of any drama between the two men that continuously tried to court the same beloved fairy doctor. In fact, the carriage ride had been almost completely silent. That was only until Kelpie decided to open his big, fat mouth.

"Edgar," Kelpie began. "I need you tell me what happened, start to finish. Please Edgar," he said as he raised his head. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LYDIA!"

Edgar cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I wanted to take her to the theatre, one where we could enjoy ourselves, not show off. I thought Lydia would enjoy a little time off from all the work I've given her." A slight smile started to form on Edgar's face, but it quickly disappeared. "On the carriage ride to the theatre… there was an accident." There was a silent moment where everyone knew that they'd heard enough, but they couldn't hide from the truth forever.

Edgar fought back even more tears as he attempted to finish is story. "I let go of her hand to safe my own life… and once again, failed to protect my people. I-" Edgar was cut off by Raven.

"I was coaching the carriage!" Raven interjected. "I apologize for my interruption, my lord, but I was coaching the carriage."

* * *

AN: Okay, lots of dialogue in this chapter and REALLY short! Sorry about that! I'll try to throw in some action, description, and length next chapter. Anyways, here are the song lyrics for Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight".

* * *

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you.

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'cause I'll dose of safe and soundly,

but I'll miss your arms around me.

I'd send a postcard to you, dear,

'cause I wish you were here.

I'll watch the night turn light blue,

but it's not the same without you

because it takes two to whisper quietly.

The silence isn't so bad

'till I look at my hands and feel sad

'cause the spaces between my fingers

are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways.

Though I haven't slept in two days

'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night

waist deep in thought 'cause when I think of you,

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink,

I'll think of you tonight.

I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes (or "ash mauve" in our case) get brighter

and heavy wings grow lighter,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.

And forget the world that I knew,

but I swear I won't forget you.

Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past,

I'd whisper in your ear,

"Oh, Darling I wish you were here."


End file.
